Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Cortex is a mad scientist from the Crash Bandicoot games. Even though he is a villain in the series, he is an anti-hero in Crash Team Racing, Crash Twinsanity ''and the ''Skylanders series (Skylanders: Imaginators), similar to Bowser. Basically, he can choose to use his knowledge and science save the world on occasions, when he feels it is threatened by greater evils or rivals. He is voiced by Lex Lang who also voices the Skylander Grim Creeper. Biography ''Crash Twinsanity'' Following the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka become frozen in a block of ice, which thaws out after three years at sea. Cortex then heads to Crash Bandicoot's home on N. Sanity Island to paralyze Coco Bandicoot and dress up as her in order to lure Crash into a trap. Neo claims to have missed Crash and has organized a special gathering of the marsupial's foes which he describes as "like a birthday party except... the exact opposite." Cortex tries to blast Crash before unveiling N. Gin piloting his latest creation, a giant robot named Mecha-Bandicoot. Crash manages to defeat Mecha-Bandicoot but damages Cortex's hoverboard in the process, sending both Cortex and Crash falling into the caves below the island. Infuriated by his defeat, Cortex gets into a fist fight with Crash, which causes the pair roll deeper into the underground catacombs until they reach a Power Crystal. Cortex grabs the crystal before large digging machine pops up from beneath him and creatures called Ant Drones emerge from it. Crash gets rid of the Ant Drones and then Cortex proposes an temporary truce so they can work together to escape the catacombs. Upon reaching an exit, Cortex leaves Crash but is confronted by a pair of mutant parrots called the Evil Twins who used their powers to remove Cortex's brain from his head which makes him flee in terror. Crash catches up with the doctor who begs the bandicoot to help him before being attacked by swarm of bees. Crash aids Cortex through a number of hazards while Cortex gets a beehive stuck on his head and gets chased by a bear. Things then go from bad to worse when Dr. Cortex is captured by Papu Papu and his tribe. Crash finds Cortex tied up to a totem pole in the tribe's village. But instead of saving him, Crash grabs the Power Crystal on top of the structure which causes it to collapse into the river. Cortex breaks free from his bonds and joins Crash in meeting an emu named Farmer Ernest who will give the pair a crystal if they get rid of some worms in his garden. However, Cortex just shoots and paralyzes him to obtain the crystal before meeting the Evil Twins again and being forced to battle a statue brought to life named Tikimon. After hearing that the Evil Twins came from another dimension, Cortex decides to go to his iceberg laboratory where he has a machine that can help defeat the villains. Neo Cortex and Crash arrived at the laboratory only to find that they can't gain access to enter it. So the duo climb the snowy glaciers to find an alternate entrance. During their climb, the pair free Uka Uka who was trapped in a wall of ice. The evil mask tries to kill them using a body made from ice but is defeated and convinced by his twin brother Aku Aku to join them on their quest. Inside the lab, the Evil Twins appear once again and reveal that Cortex had ruined their lives at some point in the past. Although Cortex himself doesn't remember doing such a thing. After defeating an onslaught of Ant Drones, Dr. Cortex shows off a massive machine called the Psychetron which can serve as a gateway between dimensions. However, they have yet to collect enough Power Crystals to use it. Cortex tells Crash they need to quickly head for N. Gin's battleship before it can set sail. Outside the lab, Cortex believes they won't be able to make it in time but Crash decides to use the doctor as a snowboard and slides to their destination. Later Crash meets up with Cortex after gathering enough crystals for the Psychetron. But before Cortex can use them, Coco appears and knocks him into some equipment which damages the machine. Coco is again paralyzed and Cortex explains he now needs the help of his niece Nina Cortex to fix the Psychetron before setting a course for Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. Arriving at the academy on his airship, Cortex fondly remembers his time at the school before entering it's sewer system to find a way inside. Making their way through the sewer, Crash and Cortex are soon confronted by Dingodile who believes the pair have treasure and wants a piece of it. Cortex doesn't know the villain is talking about so Dingodile launches him into the ceiling. Later, Cortex meets Crash in the academy and tells him to make sure that his airship is anchored properly while he fetches his niece. Afterwards, Cortex goes back through the academy but is shocked when he comes face to face with the school's headmistress Madame Amberly and engage in battle. Cortex defeats her and heads back to his iceberg lab, during which he suddenly remembered that the Evil Twins are actually his two pet parrots Victor and Moritz. Which he unintentionally sent to a different dimension after his first experiment with the Evolvo-ray at the age of eight. Cortex then fixes the Psychotron with Nina's help, and the group are sent to the tenth dimension; home of the Evil Twins. Upon arrival, Nina is kidnapped by Evil Crash; Crash Bandicoot's tenth dimensional counterpart. Cortex manages to catch up to them and sacrifices himself to save Nina, causing Evil Crash to chase after him. Crash aids Cortex in escaping Evil Crash and then the pair venture into the Evil Twin's headquarters to confront them. Cortex angrily tells the twins that playtime is over and commands them to return to their cage. However, the twins transform their cage into a giant Death-bot and try to destroy him. Working together, Cortex, Crash and Nina defeat the Death-bot and the twins are eventually devoured by Evil Crash. With the twins defeated, The trio returned to the lab where Cortex tries to bury Crash using the Psychotron. But the machine malfunctions and instead sends Cortex into Crash's brain. Other games ''Crash Team Racing'' Neo Cortex is one of the playable racers in the game. In adventure mode, he can be selected to stop Nitros Oxide from conquering Earth and destroy it. ''Skylanders Imaginators'' A wormhole has opened in Skylands and the great Aku Aku appears! He comes to announce the once in two decades Synchronization Celebration! It is the time when all the worlds align perfectlyand they are having a huge party in the Wumpa Islands and want to invite the Skylanders. But Dr. Neo Cortex has created a sinister machine to harness this incredible energy for his own evil purposes, only to watch it go completely haywire. Now Dr. Neo Cortex must partner with Crash Bandicoot to stop the machine before Wumpa Islands are completely shaken apart! External links *Doctor Cortex on Villains Wiki Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Male Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Cowards Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:On & Off Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroic Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti Hero Category:Mentor Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sidekick Category:Elementals Category:Gadgeteers Category:Master of a Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Destructive Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Related to Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Warriors Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Masters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Self-Aware Category:Lethal Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Inept Category:Titular Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Siblings Category:Rescuers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Monster Tamers Category:Global Protection Category:Tricksters Category:Strategists Category:Teleporters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mastermind Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Dreaded Category:Transformed Category:Mischievous Category:Male Damsels Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed